


Surprise

by Joe_Reaves



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's left Tony a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Tony poked suspiciously at the small box on his desk. It was wrapped in plain white paper and addressed to him and on the back, where the return address would be, was a large lipstick kiss with the letters SWAK underneath it in blood-red ink. He swallowed heavily. This was obviously someone's idea of a joke, but it wasn't funny.

"Gift from your many admirers, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, making him jump. As usual he hadn't heard him approach.

"Wear a bell or something, Boss!" he said. "You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

"You're dodging the question, DiNozzo," he said, hiding a smile. "What's in the package?"

"I don't know," Tony admitted. "I haven't tried opening it yet. Last time I opened something with lipstick on it you yelled at me."

"Last time you nearly gave us all the plague," Gibbs pointed out dryly. "That hasn't been through the postal system though."

"It hasn't?" Tony asked, turning his attention back to the box.

"No stamps, Tony," Gibbs said. "It's been hand delivered. And I don't think anyone you work with wants to kill you. Other than me; and I'd just shoot you."

"Gee, thanks, Boss," Tony grumbled. "I can really feel the love."

"Good," Gibbs said with a smile. "Now open the box. Let's see what your secret admirer decided to send you."

As Tony started carefully peeling the paper off, McGee walked in. "Good morning, Boss," he said. "What's in the box, Tony?"

"I don't know," Tony said. "That's normally why one opens a parcel, Probie, so they can see what's inside it. Or did they teach you some kind of psychic x-ray vision thing at MIT?"

"Touchy today, aren't you?" McGee commented mildly, watching as Tony finally got the last of the paper off and tossed it towards he bin, missing when it bounced off the rim. "Ooh, you're slipping. Better watch it or the boss'll have you back on the range practising your aiming."

"I can have both of you down there for extra training if you don't stop acting like children," Gibbs told him. "Now open the box so we can all get on with some actual work."

"Hey, Boss, I have those results you wanted," Abby said cheerfully. "Hey, Tony, what's in the box?"

Tony growled under his breath. "Don't any of you have anything more interesting to do than harass me?" he asked. "I think I should leave opening this until later and get back to work."

"Just open it," Gibbs ordered. "Or you'll all be talking about it all day and no one will get anything done."

"Just remember you said that if it's something dangerous," Tony muttered, gingerly snipping the tape holding it closed and opening the box. "What the ...?"

He pulled out a small, fluffy, black toy of some kind. "What's this? And why would someone send it to me?"

Gibbs reached over his shoulder and pulled a card out of the box, reading it to himself and then bursting into laughter, shocking the whole team. He passed it to McGee to read just as Abby snatched the toy from Tony's hand. She grinned widely and bounced.

"I know what it is!" she squealed, giggling and hugging it before handing it back to Tony. "It's a cuddly microbe. I love these things. McGee bought me a bed bug for Valentine's Day."

"You're both freaks, you know that, right?" Tony asked.

"But you're the one who just got the plague," McGee said with a smile. "Again."

"What's that about Tony having the plague again?" Ducky asked, walking into the room.

"Someone sent it to him," Abby said, pointing to the cuddly toy. "A giant Y Pestis microbe. Isn't it cute?"

"Only you could consider a microbe that killed half the population of Europe to be cute, Abigail," Ducky said, putting his glasses on and examining the toy. "Although I will admit it does have a certain appealing quality to it. Who gave it to you?"

"I don't know," Tony said, glaring at Abby and McGee. "But I have my suspicions and when I find out, I'll be sure to thank them appropriately."

McGee looked innocent. "It had nothing to do with me," he denied. "Although I wish I'd thought of it."

"All right," Gibbs said loudly, picking the toy up and sitting it on top of Tony's monitor. "Playtime's over, children; let's get back to work. He turned to walk back to his desk and winked at Ducky, who hastily smothered a chuckle. Somehow he didn't think Tony would be finding out where his new toy had come from any time soon and he certainly wouldn't be getting revenge on the sender. Not if he was smart anyway.


End file.
